


Over Rainbows

by flyttadig



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Leprechaun Romance, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, alien weed, it's basically weed, like it's not but it basically is, whatever's on alternia's moons they're smoking it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 03:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyttadig/pseuds/flyttadig
Summary: Crowbar and Die get high and fill a romance with a jig.





	Over Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> deadass
> 
> I wanted to explore writing Leprechaun Romances and speculating what they might be like. I don't really know any established fandom headcanons if there are any, besides Hearts being equivalent to romantic love/ Matespritship, and Diamonds being equivalent to Moirallegiance. I had fun writing this!

“Do you think we’d be good for rainbows?”

The question came up in the corner booth of the game room. Itchy, Quarters, Matchsticks, and Clover played a game of cards. Fin and Trace were partaking in some Table Stick Ball while Stitch watched curiously. And in the corner, Die and Crowbar shared a pipe in private.

Crowbar idly poked at the mouthpiece. He never once looked up to the other sitting across from him as he waited for the answer for a solid few seconds.

Die blinked. “Where’s this coming from?”

Crowbar peered up to him, chin resting in his hand. “I’ll admit I felt a little bad when I turned you down for moons.”

“I mean, I should’ve known, you’ve said before you don’t do moons…” Die rubbed at his arm a little bit. “I guess I just wanted to let you know those feelings were there, though.”

“I don’t mind you having the feelings, I’m just saying, if I had to pick another romance for us... I think rainbows would be nice.”

Die gave a little smile, resisting the urge to laugh quietly at Crowbar. “Have you been losing sleep because you felt bad for me?”

Crowbar almost wanted to play along sarcastically but opted to keep things serious. He picked up the pipe and lighter, and gave himself a drag. He blinked slowly as he rested back in his hands and exhaled a waft of thick smoke. “It’s not like I’m pitying you.”

“Thank god.”

“I just want to offer an alternative, one that I actually think is better for us.”

Die scooted in closer, disrupting the smoke that hung in the air. “And what makes you think I reciprocate?” he teased.

“Die, we are literally in hearts together. Rainbows and hearts practically go hand-in-hand.”

“They do?” It was his first time hearing it.

Crowbar fought himself not to bury his face in his hands. He loved Die, but sometimes he didn’t know how he continued with him like this.

“Sort of? I’m—listen, do you wanna take this somewhere else?” Crowbar asked, leaning in and lowering his voice. His eyes flickered a bit around the room. Everyone still seemed completely preoccupied.

“Doc doesn’t like us smoking anywhere else in the mansion, though.”

“Oh my god, Die, as if that’s ever stopped you from toking up in your room. The guy’s omniscient, he knows you’re doing it and doesn’t actually ca—” he sputtered, “I’m getting sidetracked, I’m not talking about going somewhere else to smoke, you dense fuck.”

Die, in his heightened state, tried not to laugh. “Holy shit, you’re serious about the rainbows thing.”

Crowbar moved to make his leave. Maybe pots of gold were actually better, after all. “Alright, I’m out, you’re obviously too baked to take this serious—“

“No, wait, Crowbar, come back, I’ll stop jerking around,” Die finally urged, taking hold of the tail of Crowbar’s jacket with a gentle smile.

Crowbar sighed a little to himself. “Then don’t stick around here, just come with me.”

“Got it.” Die gathered their paraphernalia and followed Crowbar out of the game room.

Clover’s eyes followed them from over his hand of cards.

.

“You’re gonna have to forgive me,” Crowbar confessed, as he locked the door to his room behind him as they both entered. Die placed the pipe and lighter down on a side table and watched the other man. “I, uh, don’t really do this often, to be honest. Just in general.” Crowbar didn’t have many romances filled as it was. He and Die shared a close form of intimacy, but the number of times Crowbar did a jig in his life could be counted on one hand. And it was always done in Die’s room.

Die mumbled quietly, not out of shame, but out of habit. “Me neither,” he responded reassuringly.

Crowbar pulled a record player out from under his bed and rummaged through his personal vinyl collection.

“Oh. You _really_ don’t do this often. Why do you hide it?”

“It’s not exactly hiding it, it’s more like… I try to stay professional. I don’t need all of this sitting out where everyone can see it.” That level of openness was much more of Clover’s thing.

Crowbar picked a record and put it on the player, brought it to life with the needle meeting the grooved material, and took a deep breath as the music started up. He stood up with a little shake in his knees that he tried to ignore.

Die noticed it anyway, and at this point resolved to take this by the reigns. It wasn’t what he was used to, but Crowbar clearly needed some help. He held his hands out and Crowbar took them gently, before Die pulled him in and moved his feet to the music.

He’d never been in rainbows with anyone before, so the dance was unfamiliar to him. But he gave it his all and judging by how Crowbar watched him for a moment, he was doing just fine.

Crowbar began, shuffling one foot at a time at first while Die moved his arms himself as he held his hands. Die gave him a smile and the other man finally gave in and returned it, now actually moving his hips and shoulders with a little laugh. Die beamed as Crowbar picked himself up at last. His head hit the high of the flower they were smoking previously, and his limbs felt light as they intertwined with Die’s.

“Woah,” he muttered to himself as their fingers locked intimately.

“Do you feel good?” Die asked.

“Yeah,” Crowbar nodded.

“So about rainbows.” Die smiled a little, his jig not once faltering. Crowbar couldn’t believe how good he was at this.

“Right, so, rainbows,” Crowbar began, his hands tightening onto Die’s. “Do you think what he have between us could potentially lean to that?”

Die spun his partner around, almost idly. Crowbar caught his step. “I think so,” he agreed. “Sorry for joking about it earlier.”

“See, that gave me mixed signals because for a moment there I thought I was completely off the mark. Thought you were getting pots of gold for me, asshole.”

“Would gold really be _that_ bad?”

“With that doll you have, I’d rather not risk it. Save it for Itchy.”

“Fair,” Die shrugged a little begrudgingly.

Crowbar’s steps got gradually wider, took up more space, and spread himself out a bit. He was finally opening up. “So you think this works? Rainbows on top of hearts?”

Die’s arms felt like air as they swung around. “Being with you is the most fun I have. I think this works,” he admitted.

Crowbar was breathless as he pulled Die flush against himself. “I like this.” He grinned.

The other man echoed, “I like this too.” Dancing with Crowbar always felt right with the romances they filled. He rested his hands at Crowbar’s shoulders.

Crowbar hummed a little to himself as he took in Die’s warmth, arms around his waist. His hands travelled up and down Die’s back, before spinning him around and leading him to a wall, giving a gentle push.

Die laughed to himself, greatly amused by Crowbar’s playfulness. He couldn’t say he was surprised, however, given the charm they were filling. Their hands interlocked as Die was pressed against the wall by Crowbar, who continued to move his hips side to side along with the music. Die gave the other man before him a small smile. “Not so uncertain anymore?”

“You said you liked this. That was all the certainty I needed,” Crowbar responded slyly as his hands travelled to Die’s cheeks and neck, fingertips grazing gently.

“You’re doing pretty damn good for someone who claims they ‘don’t do this often.’”

“You think so?” he teased, pushing his hipbones gently against Die’s, lifting himself on his toes a bit to reach evenly. He drew in, placing a kiss on Die’s cheek.

Die sucked in a breath. “Yeah, actually,” he shuddered with a little laugh at the contact. Crowbar felt Die’s involuntary shiver and smiled to himself. His hands travelled back down Die’s arms, to his hands that were placed on his hips. Die’s fingers twitched in response and he took a single step forward, away from the wall. “Crowbar,” he breathed.

The other leprechaun followed with a step back and took Die’s hands fully in his own, beginning again to fall into step with the music on the floor. Die’s weight was carried by the shorter man and the next thing they knew, they were dancing again, bodies pressed together in a fit of smiles and touches. “Die?”

“Nothin’, I just… “ Die tried not to sound like a broken record. “You dance… _really_ well.”

“I would hope so. You’re my favorite person to dance with.”

Die snorted, trying to play off how Crowbar honestly had him wrapped around his finger. He was far too charming. What leprechaun wouldn’t want Crowbar in a charm as intimate as this? Die figured, to hell with Clover’s supposed luck, he himself must have been the luckiest of them all.


End file.
